The Project
"The Project" as it was termed, though it was more so a streamlined procedure of control, perpetrated at the highest levels of the Intelligence Community, is shrouded in secrecy. It was first envisioned by Alexander Fel's father, but at the time the technology did not exist to carry it out. Control had always been an issue, as was the ability to trust someone's loyalty; on the surface the project appeared to tackle this issue. Though with further review it is obvious it was much more. Phase One Phase One of the project covered the initial formation of a group of men, at the highest levels of government within the Empire's Civilian and Military structure. Tyrius Fel, father of Alexander Fel, began the creation of this group, and then passed it onto his son who brought it to fruition. The names and identities of these men are completely unknown, as is their exact number, though it is thought they operated centrally from the Citadel of Truth and the DII headquarters. Phase One ended when it was deemed that internally there was enough influence. Phase Two Phase Two is rumored to have begun with the creation of facilities on Lenneria. These were heavily guarded, no current images of them exist, and by the time the Lyran Union took control, were completely gone or hidden. Imperial documentation on the facility is extremely hard to find, though ledgers indicate that it was a medical facility, as the majority of equipment and staff were of a medical nature, though of a highly scientific nature as well. Phase Three Phase Three is known to be Rluso K Dark. It was arranged that Tnsumi Shine would disappear into apparent death, and would be taken and operated upon. It is known that Rluso K Dark was Tnsumi Shine, and was a part of a neuro mind control test that Alexander Fel created. He was then placed within the Imperial Military structure and left to work his way up the ranks. Absolutely no documentation exists to confirm this, and there is no information as to what Rluso's purpose was, though it was assumed he was an internal spy. However against all logic, Rluso K Dark was arrested and then executed by Imperial Security Forces during the 5th Of November Massacre. From this, it's inferred that Phase Three was a failure. Phase Four and the Future? With the assumed failure of Phase Three, it appeared the Project was abandoned, with the Lenneria Facilities closed and seized by Alexander's new Lyran Union. Though rumors persist that the Project continues. James Walters' DNA was found on file in the Directorate of Imperial Intelligence, marked MJ12-Lenneria. Most believe the Project continues, and will so, as long as Alexander and his Syndicate are alive. Endgame Eventually, rumors began to surface of a resurgence of the Project, that somehow it involved Tnsumi Shine. When it was discovered that Intrepid was really the reprogrammed Tnsumi Shine, events began to fall into motion that appeared to eventually be leading to the truth and discovery of what was really going on. Shine once again defeated the programming, but Fel abducted him one last time, seemingly to either once again ‘reprogram’ him or to kill him, and once and for all wipe clean the failure of the efforts with Tnsumi Shine. Information is not terribly clear as to what happened, but it is believed Fel offered Tnsumi the Truth, and even a chance to join willingly with the Project. It is believed that Tnsumi, suffering from delayed mental shock, and a suspected disease that had plagued him for some time, went mad and refused any of Fel’s offers, and demanded to be killed. At this point, to the confusion of most, Fel released Tnsumi and tossed him out of the ship to the jungle floor, marooned and on his own. His eventual fate is unknown at this time. Shortly thereafter any facilities linked with the Project were destroyed, or gutted, to be replaced with other things. Massive computer cores were destroyed. Any records connecting Tnsumi Shine, James Walters, the Syndicate, and Alexander Fel, were purged. Many questions remain unanswered. The Project, in name and it actual fact, was shut down. At this point, there is little hope any further information will come to light as to the full nature of The Project, and what its ultimate goal was. Update: Tnsumi Shine committed suicide, suffering from a disease of the brain, which ultimately turned him insane. The Project looms as the suspected cause. Category:Imperial Intelligence